


Le sang dans les yeux et sur le papier

by MajasKS



Series: Les Délices du Lutin [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Jon Snow, Drabble, Jon Snow Knows Something, M/M, POV Tyrion Lannister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: Et si le Lutin était passé plus tôt à Winterfell, n'y trouvant pas que neige, loups et mauvais vin. Mais un petit marmot aux yeux corbeaux, à la tête pleine d'aventures, et quelques dragons de papier. (drabble Tyrion/Jon)
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow
Series: Les Délices du Lutin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714963
Kudos: 2





	Le sang dans les yeux et sur le papier

C'était un bâtard. Un fardeau. Une tête en plus, une femme en moins.

Un bâtard de Winterfell, certes, fils du lord Eddard Stark, mais fils illégitime. Un sang impur, inadapté à ce grand avenir, à cette grande richesse qu'il aurait pu porter. Un sang inacceptable, un sang méprisable, un sang recouvert de chuchotis malhonnêtes, de surnoms mauvais et de regards de vautour.

Et ce sang faisait porter à l'enfant ce patronyme qu'il n'avait pas désiré ; rien de plus que le nom d'une chose glacée qu'on balayait devant sa porte.  
  


Tyrion savait tout cela, pour devoir lui-même supporté son propre patronyme, son propre sang. Cet enfant n'était rien de plus qu'un énième condamné aux caprices de son père, à une vie imposée par les serments rompus d'hommes prétentieux.

Si seulement ce garçon n'était pas autant farouche et silencieux à la fois, peut-être que Tyrion l'aurait oublié. Un autre nom sur une liste mentale des pauvres futurs hommes.  
Oui, si ce garçon n'était pas si insolent avec le monde entier, si son regard d'encre n'était pas si flamboyant d'aventures, si son sourire n'était pas si rare que attendrissant, alors, certainement, le nain aurait passé son chemin en dédaignant l'ordre.

Mais, lorsque le petit Jon Snow lui avait demandé de lui lire un livre plus gros que lui sur l'Histoire de la Garde de Nuit, d'une voix ferme mais parsemée de l'hésitation enfantine dont il ne pouvait encore se débarrasser, avec ses yeux si avides, noirs et doux, en partis dissimulés sous ses bouclettes brunes, Tyrion avait senti une chose en lui se briser, et une autre se former.

Leur amitié avait donc commencé à l'ère des dragons et des Marcheurs blancs, dans un couloir gelé de Winterfell, face aux gardes confus qu'ils ne voyaient pas.   
  


Plus tard dans la soirée, Jon s'endormait sur les genoux du nain. 

**Author's Note:**

> j'aime ce pairing du plus profond de mon petit cœur de fujoshi, alors je tente de convertir quelques âmes perdues du fandom francophone du mieux que je peux, grâce à la magie du fluff.  
> en espérant que c'est vaguement efficace. ;)


End file.
